Market Day
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James is cross when he is asked to take fruit to Market Day.


**Another original Thomas story, this time it's "Market Day" Enjoy and comment.**

Market Day is a very popular day on Sodor. Farmers from all across the Island sell all sorts of delicious fruit from far-away lands.

It is very special to the people of Sodor, and brings lots of tourists seeking delicious fruit.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had important news for all the engines.

"Today is the grand opening of Market Day. This year, I want this grand opening to be a success."

All the engines were excited, except James. He hated Market Day, especially after what happened last year when he nearly ruined Market Day when he crashed into fruit carts when the points were accidentally switched.

"James, you will collect the fruit from Farmer McCoil's field, and bring it to the square for Market Day." boomed Sir Topham Hatt.

This made James very cross.

"Why can't me and Percy do it? Me and him always work hard together!"

"Really useful engines never argue and do as they are told!" said Sir Topham Hatt sternly as he walked away.

But James was still cross. He didn't want to take the fruit.

James crossly puffed to Farmer McCoil's field. He didn't want to spoil his new brakes, unlike last time.

When he puffed into Farmer McCoil's field, he became even more cross when he saw all the freight cars of fruit ready to be delivered to Market Day.

"I won't take it, I won't take it!" he groaned to himself.

Just then, an idea flew into James's funnel.

"Maybe if I share my freight cars of fruit, then the load will be easier to carry!"

James set off happily after thinking that.

Soon, he saw Thomas. He had just delivered a special at Brendam Docks.

"Hello James! Carrying the fruit for Market Day?"  
"Yes, but I need some help. There is way too much fruit for me to carry, and I don't want to ruin my brakes. Can you give me a hand?"

"I'll take a few James." said Thomas. "Remember, really useful engines do as they are told!"

So Thomas was coupled up to some fruit cars, and he puffed away.

But there were still too much fruit cars for James to carry. He still needed some help, so he puffed away.

Next, James saw Henry. He had just finished taking passengers on a tour through the woods.

"Hello James! Carrying the fruit for Market Day?"

"Yes, but I need some help. There is way too much fruit for me to carry, and I don't want to ruin my brakes. Can you give me a hand?"

"I'll take some James." said Henry, "but the rest is up to you. Remember, really useful engines do as they are told!"

So Henry was coupled up to some fruit cars, and he puffed away.

But there were still too much fruit cars for James to carry. He still needed some help, so he puffed away.

Then, James saw Edward. He had just finished shunting in the yards.

"Hello James! Carrying the fruit for Market Day?"

"Yes, but I need some help. There is way too much fruit for me to carry, and I don't want to ruin my brakes. Can you give me a hand?"

"I'll take three cars of fruit James." said Edward, "but you must take the rest. Remember, really useful engines do as they are told!"

So Edward was coupled up to three cars of fruit, and he puffed away.

Now James was relieved. He had enough fruit cars to carry, and set off to the square.

When he arrived at the square, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. He was very cross.

"Where are the rest of the fruit cars? This is causing confusion and delay!"

"I gave most to Thomas, some to Henry, and three to Edward."

When Sir Topham Hatt heard this, he became crosser than ever.

"James, you were supposed to take all the fruit here, not share them with the other engines! And now, the fruit won't be ready in time for Market Day!"

James was worried. Sharing the fruit was a bad idea.

Just then, another idea flew into his funnel.

"I'll drop these fruit cars here, then go find my friends and bring the rest back here!"

James set off in a hurry.

First, he found Thomas waiting at a signal. It was red.

"I need the fruit back! Sharing it was a bad idea!"

"That's a really useful engine!" said Thomas.

James was coupled up to Thomas's fruit cars, and set off quickly to find Henry.

Next, he found Henry, who was waiting for the points to be switched.

"I need the fruit back! Sharing it was a bad idea!"

"Good idea James!" said Henry.

James was coupled up to Henry's fruit cars, and set off quickly to find Edward.

Then, he found Edward, waiting for animals to cross.

"I need the fruit back! Sharing it was a bad idea!"

"Right on James!" said Edward.

James was coupled up to Edward's fruit cars, then quickly set off to the square.

When he arrived back at the square, Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Good work bringing the fruit James. You are a really useful engine!"

James felt very pleased, and relieved that his job was done.

Later, James and his friends watched people buy the fruit from Market Day. It was a great success!

"You are a really useful engine James." said Thomas. "but sometimes things must be done at once."

"Even though we have friends, next time, I'll be more careful." said James.

And everyone agreed!


End file.
